Keep Me Warm
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: First shot at an SD Gundam Brave Battle Warriors fic. Contains lots of stickiness and smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


"Cho-Hi! Will you STOP throwing snowballs at me?! If you want target practice, then throw them at Ryu-Bi!"

The three gundams, Ryu-Bi, Cho-Hi, and Kan-U, were currently traveling through Mirisha, hoping to explore unknown territory and find new villages that could use protection. Seeing as how it was in the middle of winter, Mirisha was covered in a generous amount of snow, making travel only slightly difficult for the three. They had been walking on the only road available; their footsteps making slight crunching sounds as they trudged through the snow. The moment had been peaceful, with neither of the gundams speaking a word, until Cho-Hi decided to take advantage and ruin the peace. Gathering up another handful of snow and perfectly shaping it, he tossed it at Kan-U, who in turn, quickly dodged it.

"I said KNOCK IT OFF!" the older gundam fussed.

"Aw c'mon, Demon Beard! Lighten up! What's the point of this journey without a little fun?" Cho-Hi laughed, making another snowball.

"Don't tell me to lighten up! And don't call me Demon Beard! You're slowing us down with your stupid antics!"

"Well, we _have_ been walking for quite awhile," said Ryu-Bi. "Perhaps now would be a good time to take a break. We'll set up camp in the forest nearby."

Kan-U let out an irritated sigh, before another snowball splattered across his face.

"THAT'S IT!"

The older gundam immediately gathered as much snow as he could in his servos and chased after Cho-Hi, who took off, laughing hysterically. Ryu-Bi chuckled and followed after the two.

After the intense snowball fight(which ended up turning into a war later on), the three musha gundams finally set up their tents, hidden well in the deep forest. Although each had their own tent set up, they all decided to enjoy their rations in Ryu-Bi's tent. By now, the sky had grown dark as daylight passed and the atmosphere grew colder.

"Ha ha! For a grouch, you're not a bad shot with a snowball, Kan-U," Cho-Hi chuckled as he hungrily scarfed down a rice ball. The older musha merely rolled his optics and proceeded to eat.

"Same to you, though Ryu-Bi whipped both of our afts during that snowball fight," Kan-U said, casting a glance at Ryu-Bi.

"Heh, thanks," the younger gundam replied, bashfully scratching the back of his head. "Back in Yuu-Syu, when I was younger, Kou-Son-San and I always had snowball fights in the winter. He'd always win, but I didn't mind. As long as we had fun, that was all that mattered."

"Well he certainly taught you how to aim well. The back of my head is _still _stinging from that one snowball you nailed on me," said Cho-Hi.

"Yeah, s-sorry about that," Ryu-Bi nervously chuckled.

"Alright you two, enough talk," Kan-U cut in. "Finish up eating and then get some sleep. I feel that a blizzard is on its way."

"Tch, no need to tell me twice!" Cho-Hi exclaimed as he proceeded to stuff his face.

Much to Ryu-Bi and Cho-Hi's surprise, Kan-U had been right. Once the lanterns were put out, a small blizzard had brewed. The wind rustled their tents as the snow continuously fell. Nestled deep in his thick warm blankets, Kan-U awoke from his deep sleep. Often it took a lot to wake the older musha up, but something had caught his attention. Through his tent, he could easily see that a lantern was lit inside of Ryu-Bi's tent. Why on earth was the younger awake at this time of night?

"_This journey continues to be nothing short of interesting. Our day consisted most of us walking down snow-covered roads and thick forests, while occasionally passing by other random travelers." _Ryu-Bi let his pen pause, reflecting on today's events and thinking of what to write next. "_Cho-Hi managed to pull Kan-U and I into a snowball fight earlier today. It's been so long since I had participated in something as fun as a snowball fight. While it was just the three of us, I was glad to finally be able to grow a little closer to Kan-U and to see him smile again. These days, he has been quieter and more tense than usual. I think that today he has definitely loosened up a little."_

Ryu-Bi was startled from his writing when he suddenly heard the opening of his tent unzip. Quickly sitting up, he saw Kan-U emerge; snowflakes decorated his green and golden armor.

"K-Kan-U! Why are you here?"

"It's rather late for you to be up, Ryu-Bi…"

The younger musha quickly grabbed one of his own blankets and wrapped it around Kan-U, in order to cease his shivering.

"S-Sorry," Ryu-Bi replied as he sat back down. "I was just writing down about the events of today. Pretty much been doing it every night," he added with a small embarrassed chuckle. Kan-U merely smiled.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, my friend," he said as he shuffled closer to Ryu-Bi. The younger wrapped an arm around Kan-U, hoping to keep him warm.

"But seriously, what were you thinking coming here? There's a blizzard going on outside for pete's sake!"

"…_You really think a blizzard is gonna stop me from getting what I want?" _

"Wh..wha? What do you-OUF!"

Ryu-Bi didn't get to finish his question as he was suddenly pinned to the ground by Kan-U. He now found himself gazing up into dark sienna brown optics. Kan-U slowly leaned down, his helm almost touching Ryu-Bi's.

"Ryu-Bi….it's very cold tonight….would you mind if…_I kept you warm tonight_?" the older musha whispered.

Ryu-Bi couldn't help but gently smile. He knew Kan-U well. Though the gundam would appear harsh and dominant during times like this, he knew to be gentle and calm when approaching Ryu-Bi with an offer such as this. Letting his servos cradle Kan-U's face, Ryu-Bi relaxed.

"So…this is the real reason why you came barging into my tent," he said with a quiet chuckle.

Kan-U offlined his optics and leaned into the touch, almost innocently.

"We don't get enough time to be with each other…Ryu-Bi…"

"Hm, true…" the younger let one of his thumbs smooth softly over Kan-U's cheek, before letting his own facemask part. "Well…if this is what you desire…"

Kan-U parted his own facemask as well, leaning forward; his lips just barely brushing up against Ryu-Bi's.

"It is not about what _I _desire, dear Ryu-Bi….I need to know…if _you_ are alright with this…"

Ryu-Bi responded with a kiss, as his lips finally met Kan-U's, caressing them with utmost gentleness. Kan-U offlined his optics again, relishing in the comforting but soothing feel of Ryu-Bi's lips against his. It was moments like this that Ryu-Bi cherished most with Kan-U. No rush…no dominance…no pain…..the moment was simply perfect…

Minutes slowly ticked by as the kiss began to increase further. Kan-U let his glossa slide across Ryu-Bi's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance, to which the younger gundam did not hesitate. He parted his lips, letting a small moan slip as Kan-U plunged his glossa inside, mapping out the sweet cavern that he knew all too well. The kiss began to grow more passionate, as Ryu-Bi's glossa soon dueled with Kan-U's for dominance. While the older musha often took over, Ryu-Bi still liked to show him that he wasn't as innocent and helpless as he seemed. The two finally broke the kiss, cycling air through their intakes as they gazed into each other's optics.

"_I love you, Kan-U,"_ Ryu-Bi softly whispered, once again cupping the gundam's face in his servos.

"_And I love you…my Ryu-Bi…" _Kan-U gently replied, nuzzling against Ryu-Bi's servos. The younger gundam was slightly caught off guard when he felt Kan-U's servo begin to massage his interface panel. Letting his head lean back, he let out a content sigh, perfectly exposing his sleek neck. Kan-U's optics became half-lidded at the sight, as he leaned down and began to tenderly suck on Ryu-Bi's neck cables, all the while continuing his deep massage on the younger's interface panel.

"_Ohhh…K…Kan-U…" _Ryu-Bi quietly moaned, soaking up the light pleasurable sensations. The massaging on his panel began to increase in pressure as Kan-U leaned to Ryu-Bi's audio receptor.

"_Come on, love….open up for me. Let me see that delicious soaking wet valve of yours…so that I may frag you so deep and hard that you won't be able to walk…"_

Ryu-Bi choked back a moan, turned on completely by Kan-U's dirty talk. Without hesitation, he slid back his interface panel, exposing his already fully pressurized spike, and couldn't help but slightly blush as he saw Kan-U eye it with greed. The older musha deeply chuckled, slowly letting his fingers wrap around Ryu-Bi's throbbing member.

"There is no need for embarrassment, dear Ryu-Bi," Kan-U reassured as he unexpectedly bypassed the younger mech's spike and settled himself between his legs. Ryu-Bi couldn't help but sit up a little and wonder what the older mech was up to. His suspicions were confirmed when he suddenly felt one of Kan-U's fingers very slowly slip into his valve.

"_O-Oh! Y-Yessss…."_ Ryu-Bi groaned deep as he threw his head back, feeling the utter sweetness of his valve being stretched. Kan-U watched with fascination and lust as his own finger slowly disappeared into Ryu-Bi's tight valve, practically swallowing it up. He carefully pulled it back out, watching as a small stream of lubricant followed.

"Hmm…it is amazing how wet you have already gotten, Ryu-Bi…" Kan-U muttered as he leaned down and began to lazily lap away the lubricant that covered Ryu-Bi's twitching valve.

"_K-Kan-U! Oh G-Gods..ooOoooOhhh…" _Ryu-Bi gasped and tried desperately not to thrash about as Kan-U's talented glossa swiped over his aching valve, sending pleasurable jolts through his body every time.

"Hmmm…." Kan-U hummed deep, a smirk crossing his face as he plunged his glossa deep into the trembling valve, savoring the bittersweet fluids that stained his lips.

"_AH! P-Primus…uooohhhh…"_

Ryu-Bi's body began to shake violently, and he knew that the younger mech was close to overloading. Quickly ceasing his actions, Kan-U crawled back up to meet with Ryu-Bi, capturing the younger in a deep heated kiss. Ryu-Bi moaned deep, tasting himself on Kan-U's succulent lips. He was so consumed in the kiss that he didn't even realize that Kan-U had removed his own interface panel, until the older musha's spike began to slowly press in.

"_Do you want me…Ryu-Bi?"_

"_Y..Yes Kan-U…p-please…"_ Ryu-Bi practically begged as he tightly wrapped his legs around Kan-U's waist. The older mech smiled and nodded, as he ever so slowly slid in, making sure not to cause the younger any harm.

The feeling was absolutely exquisite. Ryu-Bi's moaning grew louder and longer as he felt Kan-U's spike begin to fill every part of his neglected valve. He was a lot bigger than he remembered, but that didn't matter. He was now only focused on getting the older musha to start moving.

"_K-Kan-U…p-please move…I can't-OOooohh take it…"_ Ryu-Bi whined, starting his grind his hips against Kan-U's.

"As you wish…" Kan-U replied back, lust practically dripping from his voice. The older mech began to gently thrust in then out, until a steady pace was established. Ryu-Bi soon found himself gripping onto Kan-U's shoulders tightly as the intense pleasure continued to course through his trembling body. Kan-U was also stuck in a state of bliss as he continued to thrust, simply_ basking_ in the glorious tightness of Ryu-Bi's hot slick valve. As the minutes dragged on, the two gundams found themselves wanting even more of the addictive ecstasy, as Kan-U began to thrust in harder, determined to hit Ryu-Bi's sweet spot. The younger mech cried out as that spot was finally reached; his body arching as the raw pleasure practically paralyzed him.

"Do you…_nngghh…_like that?" Kan-U grunted against Ryu-Bi as he slammed harder into the younger's port.

"_Y-Yes! Oh Gods yes! P-Please Kan-U! Frag me harderrrrr…."_ Ryu-Bi moaned louder, desperate for more.

Ryu-Bi's sweet cries were absolute music to the older mech's ears, as he acknowledged Ryu-Bi's request and slammed even harder into his spasming valve. Kan-U could now feel it beginning to clench harder and tighter around his own spike. Ryu-Bi was on the very brink of overloading, and so was he.

"P-Please Kan-U! More! M-More! Oh Gods **yes! ****FRAG YES!**_ KAN-UUUUUUUU!" _

Ryu-Bi's body arched at a dangerous height as his overload finally hit him with the force of a tidal wave. Kan-U tried to watch as the younger mech's body seized and his spike shot off continuous amounts of transfluid, staining both of their chassis'. Kan-U was not far behind, as his own overload finally consumed him. Grunting hard and groaning LOUD, Kan-U finally slammed his hips forward one last time, emptying his own essence into Ryu-Bi's spent valve. Being careful not to fall on top of the younger musha, Kan-U gently lowered himself onto Ryu-Bi's sticky chassis, but not yet pulling out. They both vented heavily, trying to regain hold of their sanity and calm their racing pulses, but still subconsciously rolling their hips, trying to drag out the blissful aftershocks of their overloads. Recharge would not be far behind.

Kan-U smiled weakly as he placed a gentle kiss on Ryu-Bi's nose.

"_Sweet dreams…"_


End file.
